


mileage

by rikli



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon had always liked sex, but only Hakyeon was able to make him really enjoy it, to give more, take more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mileage

They're not late yet, but it's getting close to it. Taekwoon has met Hakyeon's parents before, but he's still a bit anxious about today. Even if they seem to like him, what if he screws up? The fact that Hakyeon got a fiancé instead of a fiancée they have probably dreamed about their entire lives makes it a lot riskier- it's like stomping on thin ice.

It's Chuseok, and Hakyeon's whole family is going to be there. He's nervous as well, Taekwoon can see. He's already changed a couple of times, throwing half of his wardrobe out of the closet. Taekwoon looks at the clock on the bedside table and sighs. If Hakyeon keeps it up, they're going to be late for sure.

Taekwoon spots the white shirt Hakyeon has bought two months ago. It has a stand-up collar, and fits Hakyeon's body nicely. He leans over huffing Hakyeon to pull the hanger out. He smiles when Hakyeon brightens up as he hands it to him.

"Good idea," Hakyeon says, holding out his hands for Taekwoon to fasten the cuffs. "I couldn't find anything right."

"You look good in everything, anyway" Taekwoon says quietly with a fond smile on his face. He leans in and pecks Hakyeon on the lips. It's not enough, and Hakyeon brings him back for a deeper kiss, keeping Taekwoon in place with a hand around his neck.

"I think you should undo the buttons," Hakyeon says, moving his lips to Taekwoon's cheek.

All he gets in return is a light shove. Taekwoon turns to the closet to look for a shirt for himself. "We're going to be late," he says, trying to wriggle out of Hakyeon's hands, now resting on his hips.

Hakyeon whines, his grip tightening. "But I want you."

It's involuntary, really, but Taekwoon leans into the touch, bending just an inch. His body knows Hakyeon's ways well, but Taekwoon is determined to listen to his voice of reason.

"You had me last night," he retorts. He doesn't turn around, even though he's already found a shirt to wear. The words make him flush and he doesn't want to give Hakyeon more leverage than he already has. "I'm not going to meet your parents smelling like sex."

Taekwoon's response doesn't stop Hakyeon from thumbing at Taekwoon's ass, fingers digging into the cheeks, right where they meet. Taekwoon instinctively grips one of the shelves, the shirt he was holding now crumpled in his fist; there's no way he'll be able to wear it for the visit. He hears the soft thump of Hakyeon dropping to his knees, and before he can voice his protest, Hakyeon's fingers hook on his boxers and he pulls them down.

Sometimes Taekwoon wonders how he ended up like this. Hakyeon has been so shy at first about sex. Not shy to ask for it, but to ask for more. They started cautiously and dated for the longest time. Neither of them regretted the slow pace as it only made their bond stronger. Before being lovers, you should be best friends first - both of them agreed on that.

When the make out sessions turned into handjobs and blowjobs, finally leading to sex, it was like a meeting of two new people. After the first couple of times they took it further; Hakyeon fucked Taekwoon. When he made up his mind about returning the favor, it wasn't what he expected it to be. Hakyeon had been careful with Taekwoon, paid a lot of attention to his every reaction, but when it was Taekwoon fucking him, he finally let go. Taekwoon was surprised when Hakyeon, still panting and coming down from it, asked Taekwoon to go on. It surprised Taekwoon, made him a little wary, but he couldn't deny it's also thrilled him. Taekwoon had always liked sex, but only Hakyeon was able to make him really enjoy it, to give more, take more.

That's why he's already half hard, even before Hakyeon touches him. The mere thought of what's to come sends a shiver down his spine. His toes curl against the carpet when Hakyeon spreads him open, brushes his mouth against his cheek, then drags the flat of his tongue over his hole. Two fingers go in easily.

"You're still loose," Hakyeon says, moving his fingers in and out steadily. "Let's keep it that way so I can fuck you when we come back later." He adds the third finger, pushing it further inside.

Taekwoon smells grapes- it must be the lube they have bought recently. He doesn't even try guessing when and from where Hakyeon fished it out, because Hakyeon prompts him to spread his legs and licks down, down, the tip of his tongue reaching his balls. Taekwoon's already worked up, the shelf he's holding onto rattling dangerously. He weights his options. Is there a chance he could reach his hand down to touch his cock and wouldn't collapse onto the floor?

Before Taekwoon tries to do it, Hakyeon finds his prostate, and rubs at it. He moans, jerking against Hakyeon's fingers and mouth that are sucking a bruise on his thigh. Hakyeon runs his tongue under the swell of Taekwoon's ass, and finally starts to finger Taekwoon in full earnest. His other hand reaches around Taekwoon to wrap around his cock. With only a few rough tugs of his wrist, Taekwoon comes. It's almost too much too soon, but Hakyeon backs off on time, leaving a couple of quick kisses on his hips.

Hakyeon has a shit-eating grin on his face when Taekwoon turns around, leaning against the shelves. He shoves him when he passes by on his way to the bathroom to clean himself. Whatever ideas remain in Hakyeon's head, Taekwoon is not going to indulge him any longer. He doesn't need to look at the clock to know they're now late.

Hakyeon laughs at the somber expression on Taekwoon's face when he comes back. He had time to put on his pants, and he doesn't look like he's willing to do anything about his hard-on.

"You don't look like I just gave you an orgasm," Hakyeon says. His eyes don't even drift down when Taekwoon puts the boxers back on.

"My shirt got crumpled," Taekwoon sighs, moving the hangers on his side of the closet. The only shirts that go with his pants are white or black, but he doesn't want to look like Hakyeon's clone, so he finds the only other black one he owns. He doesn't need to dress formally to work, so he mostly owns t-shirts and sweaters.

"I'm sure it was worth it."

It's time for Hakyeon to help Taekwoon with the buttons, his hands cleaned with the wipes they keep by the bed. Taekwoon can't be mad at Hakyeon for more than five seconds, and his lips curl into a smile, and with the last button done, he leans in for a kiss, slow and sweet.

Taekwoon can't be mad at Hakyeon, but he has learned how to repay him. When they part, he slides his hand down Hakyeon's front, brushes his fingers down his pants until they stop over his still hard cock, then he cups it lightly. After just a few second, with a final squeeze, Taekwoon steps away and smiles even wider at the mix of emotions on Hakyeon's face. Angry but aroused would describe it perfectly.  
  


The ride to Hakyeon's house is long, and the way back seems even longer. The visit went well; Taekwoon really was nervous for no reason. Hakyeon hums to the tune on the radio, but he looks tense. It took a lot of time, but Taekwoon has learned to read Hakyeon like an open book. He wonders if it's something he didn't notice when they were at his parents', or if it's about the promise Hakyeon has made earlier.

Taekwoon finds out soon enough. He barely has time to lock the door when he finds himself pushed against the wall beside it. Hakyeon presses in, and Taekwoon can feel he's already hard. Taekwoon wets his lips, the anticipation rising within him. Hakyeon catches the movement, and the next second he licks into Taekwoon's mouth, filthy and hard.

They bump on the walls as they make their way further into the apartment. Hakyeon backs Taekwoon against their small dining table.

"You looked so good today," he murmurs against Taekwoon's throat. He swipes his tongue along Taekwoon's jaw, swirls it around the earlobe. He pulls the shirt out of Taekwoon's slacks so he can run his hands over his bare stomach. Taekwoon helps him with the buttons, and slips the shirt out of the way. "I couldn't stop thinking about how hard I'm going to fuck you when we get back. How loud you're going to moan my name," he pants into his ear.

Like on a cue, Taekwoon lets out a high moan, bucking into the press of Hakyeon's hips against his. Hakyeon might be the one to talk dirty, but it's Taekwoon who turns around and bends over the table. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about it, too. Hakyeon said he was going to fuck him this morning, and it's been echoing in Taekwoon's head through the whole day.

Hakyeon swears out loud, but doesn't waste any time. He curses again when he can't unfasten the belt quickly enough, and throws it to the ground when he finally does. He shoves Taekwoon's pants down along with his underwear, and the cool air of the apartment hits Taekwoon naked skin, making him shiver.

Taekwoon hears Hakyeon fumbling with his own clothes, and then there's a sound of a packaging being ripped- looks like Hakyeon really has planned it. Thanks to the packet Hakyeon has probably carried around in his pocket the whole day, the lube is warm on his finger prodding inside. It makes Taekwoon relax faster, and just as Hakyeon predicted- he takes two digits easily. There's barely any stretch, Hakyeon's fingers moving in smooth slides despite the small amount of lube. The thrusts are shallow, Hakyeon never reaching his prostate, and Taekwoon whines, not even able to push back by the way Hakyeon has pinned him down to the table.

When Hakyeon finally pushes in, Taekwoon's legs almost give up. His knees buckle under him, and he scrambles over the table for support. They don't put on any cloth over it, so Taekwoon is left with clutching the edges, hissing as his nipples drag over the surface uncomfortably. He concentrates on the feeling of Hakyeon's cock filling him up, and the pace picking up fast.

Hakyeon leans over him, covering Taekwoon's body with his. Somehow, he manages to reach under the table, wrap a hand around Taekwoon's cock, and tug. They are both sweaty, and it makes their bodies glide easier. Hakyeon kisses his shoulderblades, sucks a bruise onto his neck. His hips goes in quick snaps, and the table starts to thud against the wall. It all sounds so dirty, and Taekwoon's balls tighten as he focuses on every single sound.

It flashes through Taekwoon's mind, that it's the same table they eat dinners at with their friends, where the two of them eat breakfasts every morning, and he groans. His lips are slick with spit and they rub against the plain of the table, leaving a wet trail. It's dirty, he feels dirty, and the thought brings the wave of pleasure so strong it makes him come.

"Hak-kyeon," he whimpers, his mouth going slack, and body limp. With a couple of erratic thrusts, Hakyeon comes as well.

There's a thin spurt of come and lube trailing down Taekwoon's thigh, and he thumps his forehead against the table. As much as he adored the sweet love-making from the night before, bodies and lips pressed against each other for hours, there's something satisfying about sex this rough. It might be because he shares it with Hakyeon that Taekwoon enjoys it, however they have it.

And no matter what it's like, it conveys love. Hakyeon soothes any stings he might have caused with a gentle kisses down Taekwoon's spine, and he continues to place them all over Taekwoon's face when he gathers him in his arms.

They get distracted with more kisses in the shower stall. When they don't fuck face to face, they both feel like they need to make up for all the possible kisses they would share if they did. It's the same now, as their mouth glide together unhurriedly.

"We're not even yet," Taekwoon mumbles against Hakyeon's lips, squeezing Hakyeon's butt.

Hakyeon laughs, his teeth bumping against Taekwoon's upper lip. "Aren't you tired?" he asks.

"Yeah," Taekwoon mumbles. "So... you could ride me."

It peaks Hakyeon's interest. Taekwoon can't recall the last time they did it this way, and judging by the delighted look on Hakyeon's face, neither can he.

They don't even towel themselves fully, going straight to bed. Taekwoon drags Hakyeon on top of himself right away; drops of water falls onto Taekwoon's chest, big and cold.

It takes a while to stretch Hakyeon open, much longer than it took for Taekwoon. By the time he can slip his fingers easily, the beads of water are gone from Hakyeon's body, replaced with a thin sheen of sweat. Hakyeon's forehead is pressed against Taekwoon's, eyes closed in concentration. When Taekwoon pulls the fingers out he gasps at the loss, his hot breath washing over Taekwoon's face. Taekwoon kisses the crease between his brows, catches his lips as he hastily slicks himself up. He barely has time to wipe his hand on the sheets when Hakyeon shoves him down, pinning him to the bed with his hands on Taekwoon's chest.

Hakyeon's hand on his cock feels different when he grabs him to lower himself onto it. The hold is firmer, the way he moves his fingers over him more intent than when Taekwoon does it. It feels better. Hakyeon stops a few times before he's able to fully sink down. It tears a moan out of Taekwoon when he clenches around him deliberately. It's hard not to reach to Hakyeon's hips and guide him, slam him down onto himself. Taekwoon knows Hakyeon needs to adjust, find his own pace, so he grabs the sheets, twist them into his fists, and waits.

It's like they're trapped in the static of the air around them. The moment Hakyeon moves, lifts himself carefully and then rolls down, is like the electricity is being released, a jolt of pleasure going through Taekwoon's body. He clutches the sheets tighter, until it starts to hurt. It's a nice contrast to the bliss of the heat of Hakyeon's body that envelops him.

The rhythm Hakyeon sets is easy, the roll of his hips languidly slow. His head is thrown back and his lips shine in the dim light of the bedroom. The long line of Hakyeon's neck prompts Taekwoon to push back up, and lick at it, taste it. Hakyeon falters, his hips jerking out of rhythm, and he as much as starts grinding against Taekwoon, tugging on Taekwoon's hair, guiding his head closer, until they're kissing again.

Taekwoon can't stop himself from grabbing Hakyeon's ass now, helping him move in short thrusts. It puts them chest to chest, Hakyeon's cock brushing against Taekwoon's stomach. It's wet with precome, making it easy to slither between them. With Hakyeon's stamina, and with how strong he is, he's able to go on for a while. He doesn't stop even when his legs start to shake, thighs quivering under Taekwoon's hands skidding over them.

"It's been too long," Hakyeon whispers as he settles in Taekwoon's lap and stills. He braces his hands on Taekwoon's shoulders, licks at Taekwoon's upper lip, and lifts himself up. Even if Taekwoon can tell what Hakyeon's about to do, it doesn't prepare him for Hakyeon going down on him in one swift movement. Hakyeon cries out, and his hold on Taekwoon's hair tightens. Once again, the pleasure mixes with the pain, and Taekwoon shudders, already close.

But it's Hakyeon who comes first. Taekwoon helps him go hard down two more times, and that's what does it. He whines broken syllables of Taekwoon's name, and comes rides his orgasm out in short rolls against him.

Taekwoon tries to ease Hakyeon off, but he gets dragged along with him, landing on top of Hakyeon; his cock doesn't even fully slip out. "Keep going," Hakyeon breaths, jerking his hips up.

So Taekwoon does, hauling Hakyeon higher up the bed so they fit better, and rams into Hakyeon's pliant body. Taekwoon bites down on Hakyeon's shoulder, low enough for a shirt to cover the bruise. He comes when Hakyeon draws him deeper with the push of the heels of his feet on Taekwoon's ass. He collapses on top of him, trembling and gasping for air. Every cell of his body hurts, even though he barely did any work tonight. But Hakyeon exhausted him in many other ways- it's been a long while since Taekwoon got to have three orgasms in one day.

The words from earlier catch on with him- it's been indeed a long time since he fucked Hakyeon. When Hakyeon said it, Taekwoon wanted to answer that they'd just had sex a moment ago, but now he gets what Hakyeon meant. Recently all Taekwoon did was bottom. He doesn't mind, and he never did. As long as it's with Hakyeon, Taekwoon doesn't care what they do. They could go a month with only cuddles and he wouldn't find anything wrong with it. Taekwoon melts too easily under Hakyeon's fingers, no matter if he touches him innocently or with the purpose to get him off.

Hakyeon pushes Taekwoon off him with a groan. They lie still for a while, catching their breaths and cooling off. Eventually, Taekwoon goes to grab a bottle of water and a wet cloth. He cleans them up carelessly- they dirtied the sheets the night before anyway. It's enough time for Hakyeon to quiet down, and tangle his limbs around Taekwoon. He nuzzles Taekwoon's neck and sighs contently.

Taekwoon's fingers, running along Hakyeon's spine, stop when he says, "I really want to have a baby with you." They've talked about it once or twice, but they're not even married yet. It's not like Taekwoon doesn't want it, it's just unexpected. "My mother was delighted with the way you played with the kids."

Taekwoon feels a wave of relief washing over him. It looks like him worrying was unnecessary. He pinches Hakyeon side and smiles when Hakyeon yelps. "We should, maybe, get a pet first."

Hakyeon raises himself on his elbows and searches Taekwoon's face. "Like, a dog?" His eyes are shining, hopeful, and Taekwoon's heart tightens at the sight. Hakyeon is so cute when he gets excited about something.

Taekwoon hums, reaching his hand to play with Hakyeon's fringe. "Or a cat." Hakyeon purses his lips, and Taekwoon laughs. "Are we going to argue about the gender of the kid, too?"

"We could get both?" Hakyeon's expression smoothens out, and he glances up at Taekwoon. "A cat and a dog," he counts out loud. "A girl and a boy?"

Taekwoon smiles and pulls Hakyeon closer so he can place a kiss on his nose. "We can get both."

Hakyeon climbs over Taekwoon then, and catches his mouth with his. They kiss until their lips turn red, and their toes get cold. Hakyeon gathers the covers around them, and snuggles up against Taekwoon's side once again.

Before Taekwoon drifts off to sleep, he reminds himself to check the nearby shelter's website in the morning. A pet does sounds nice.

 


End file.
